Fire and Darkness
by Carlas Lua
Summary: Peaceful Cappy Town is incountered by an unknown force! Can Kirby stop the Meteor in time!


Fire and Darkness

Written by: Carlas Lua

Part 1

Cappy Town, a little town at the base of Dedede Mountain. A peaceful town full of no worry. No worry, except the fact that every week their King, King Dedede, sends out a monster at least once just to get a laugh. But while he's laughing, a small protector of Cappy Town, and even all of Pop Star, is a small Star Warrior in training named Kirby! He always finds some way to beat a monster that Dedede throws at him. Now Kirby is the hero of Cappy Town!

But today Kirby is pooped. He really doesn't want to fight monsters today. He wants to relax, sit, and feel the breeze. He walked outside of his nice little house that his friends, Tiff and Tuff, made for him. He likes Tiff, she is his best friend. They seem to be like peanut butter and jelly. Tuff on the other hand is like the butter of the sandwich. Although Kirby does like him too, Tuff is kind of annoying, even to Tiff, who is his sister.

Kirby laid out his chair and sat on it. He closed his eyes for some relaxation, and felt the nice, warm, calm breeze that usually blew in Cappy Town. He heard the fluttering of wings and knew right then that it was his like-him-or-not roommate, Tokkori.

"Yo' Gumball," fiddled Tokkori, "what cha' doin' out here! Shouldn't ya' be helpin' them stupid Cappys like ya' always do?!"

Kirby wavered his hand to shoo him away, but it was no use. Kirby liked Tokkori and all, he really does, but like Tuff, well, yeah.

"Relaxin'?" questioned Tokkori.

He let out a big laugh at Kirby. Kirby ignored him.

"Alright then. Them Cappy's gonna die! Hehahahaha!!" bellowed Tokkori as he flew into Kirby's house.

Kirby sighed. He needed to find a more relaxing spot. Maybe somewhere in the town would be more relaxing! Kirby agreed to that thought and picked up his chair and bucked it toward Cappy Town.

Meanwhile, His Highness, King Dedede was eating his lunch.

"Escargoon!" yelled King Dedede to his little snaily henchman. "Get yo' sluggy tail over here!"

Escargoon jumped up at the King's roar. He rubbed his hands together in nervousness. He never liked getting yelled at like that, it usually meant something "he" did was wrong, and the result: a mallet over the head.

"ESCARGOON!!" again yelled His Highness, "THIS FOOD STINKS! I WANT BETTER FOOD! AND IF I DON'T GET BETTER FOOD-" King Dedede held his mallet in threat.

"Uh," said a worried Escargoon, "ye-yes, sire! Right away sire, I'll see what I can do!"

Escargoon ran down from the throne to the kitchen. He slammed opened the door in frustration at the chief, Waddle Doo.

"Can't you make some better food," whined Escargoon, "His Highness is going to give a wide berth to my head!"

"That's the best thing I got," said Waddle Doo. "If he wants better, he better call pizza or somethin'."

"Noooo!" said Escargoon. "He's going to hurt me!"

"Sorry Escargoon," said Waddle Doo, "but like I said, that's the best I can do!"

"Well, I...guess it's okay," said Escargoon, slumping over, mournful.

Escargoon went back to the throne room, preparing himself for the hurt he was going to get. He walked around the Castle a little to prepare himself more (usually the mallet hits regarding food were more painful than the others). He walked next to the gates and saw Waddle Doo running down from the rook next to the gate.

"Escargoon! Escargoon!"

"Ah, huh?" said Escargoon, looking over.

Waddle Doo panted with exhaustion, and then looked up to Escargoon.

"A man wishes to entertain His Highness!" said Waddle Doo.

"Wa-wait a minute!" said a confused Escargoon. "Weren't you in the kitchen?"

"My shift was over!" he replied.

"Whatever," said Escargoon, ignoring what he just thought. "Now what? Some one wants to entertain the King?"

"Yep!" said Waddle Doo. "His name is Fuey-"

()()()

"-wizard extraordinaire!" said Escargoon to King Dedede. "And here he is Triple D!"

"Whooey!" said King Dedede, excitedly. "I can't wait!"

The doors of the throne room opened. What stood there looked like a black Mexican jumping bean with a vampire cloak on. He was small and looked mysterious, some might even say odd, for his eyes looked like plus signs were in them.

"Hello, Your Highness," said Fuey in a dark, deep voice, "my name is Fuey, and I am here on a magic duty."

King Dedede scratched his head.

"Where's ya' wand, Fuey?" His Highness asked.

"This scepter, said Fuey as he pulled out a big, black staff, "will make you inspect-er."

"Eh?" said King Dedede, stupidly. "Well then, do some magic tricks!"

Fuey pulled out a box.

"A bunny is quite funny," said Fuey.

He tapped the box three times and pulled out two black, creepy looking rabbits. Escargoon wailed and hid behind the throne; he didn't like creepy things like that.

"Those ain't bunnies," said His Highness, pointing at the horrible looking rabbits, "those are monsters! Get me some real ones!"

"Okay then, Your Highness," said Fuey, scrambling under his sleeve, "how about some kindness!"

Fuey pulled out some flowers and handed it to King Dedede.

"Is this some kind of a joke!" blew King Dedede.

"Joke?" said Fuey in confusion.

King Dedede threw the flowers to Escargoon, who caught them, and His Highness said, "I thought I was going to see Escargoon get cut in half or somethin', not this flowery stuff and psychotic bunny crud!!"

"Well I-" said Fuey, but was cut off by King Dedede's rage.

"OUT! OUT!! GET!! I DON'T WANT TA' SEE YA' AGAIN!!!!"

"But, but, but I-"

"OUT, FOOL!!" said His Highness as he pointed to the door.

Fuey turned to His Highness.

"Then you shall feel my wrath!" and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Now see," said King Dedede, "why didn't he do that when he was around! That was cool!"

He turned to Escargoon.

"Now where's my lunch, Escargoon!"

Escargoon gulped...

()()()

Kirby sat underneath the tree in the middle of Cappy Town. Once in a while a few of the Cappy kids would be playing in the background, but nothing much. It was better then being next to buggy Tokkori. The breeze blew heavier downtown. He could hear the sizzling of fish in Chief Kawasaki's restaurant. The redolence of the restaurant was so strong that it made his stomach growl. Kirby couldn't take it anymore, he had to have a bite! He got out of his chair and ran towards Kawasaki's.

Kirby steeped inside and saw the traditional Japanese look of the restaurant: rice doors, pictures of koi, pictures of weird looking guys teed' off, and that delicious smell of sushi and rice. Chef Bookem sat in the far corner of the room gagging on some sushi.

"Ew, this is terrible, Kawasaki!" said Chef Bookem, in his usual raspy voice.

Chief Kawasaki was standing in front of him panicking.

"Well, I, uh, I," stuttered Chief Kawasaki in his interval voice.

"Tastes like a salty rubber band! I'm outta' here!"

And with that Chef Bookem pick up his hat and walked out of there. Kirby ran up to Chief Kawasaki and patted him on the back in sympathy.

"Thanks, Kirby," said a sad Chief Kawasaki.

Chief Kawasaki was a sad man. He wanted to start a business in Cappy Town, but everyone thinks he's bad at cooking. And everyone hates his cooking, well, except for Kirby.

"Well, at least I'm making a business with you, Kirby!" said Chief Kawasaki.

"Boiyo!" said Kirby, happily.

Chief Kawasaki brought out some food for Kirby to eat. Kirby sucked up the food in front of him. Suddenly Tiff ran in.

"Hi, Chief Kawasaki!" said a cheerful Tiff. "Tuff? Tuff! Where are you?"

"I'm coming , I'm coming," said the mournful voice of Tuff, walking in. "Why are we here Tiff? This place stinks like crummy food."

"Tuff!" Tiff said, in a motherly tone. "He's right there!"

"Good," said Tuff, "maybe he'll hear me and make his food better."

Tiff sighed and shook her head. "Hi, Kirby! How's it going?"

Kirby replied with a "Boiyo-i".

"Do you even know what its saying?" said Tuff, crossing his arms in boredom.

"Well," said Tiff, "if he sounds happy, then he is happy, and since he sounds happy, I'm forced to conclude that he's happy!"

Tuff stared with confusion, but played it cool by not saying anything.

Then, off in the distance, they heard Chef Bookem yelling, "Hey, who are you? You look suspicious!"

"What's going on?" questioned Tiff, striding over to look.

Kirby followed his friend outside to see the commotion also. Standing next to Kirby's spot, Fuey was raising his scepter.

"Hey," said Tiff, also feeling suspicious of Fuey's presence, "who are you?!"

"I'm the great Fuey," he replied, "the one to give you worry!"

He raised his scepter toward the sky.

"Come forth, Meteor!!"

(( ))

__

Authors Notes-

Yes! Another story to make! I'm going to enjoy typing this story! I love Kirby! If I had it my way, the Nintendo mascot would be Kirby and not freakin' Mario! Screw that guy!! Anyway, like the story? It kicks butt doesn't it? Well if you liked this story so far, you should read my other story, Digimon Universe! Well, if you absolutely HATE Digimon or you absolutely HATE Renamon (which I will find you and KILL YOU) then don't read it. So yeah, the next chapter is going to be cool. And yes Meta Knight will be there for all of you Meta Knight lovers out there. So, until next chapter...

---Carlas Lua

P.S. Yes, the border things are Meta Knight! Oh yeah, R&R!

(( ))


End file.
